Just You are My Life Destiny
by NamiUzu Reina Ryuu-chan
Summary: Mencintai seseorang tidaklah melihat batas usia. itulah yang terjadi pada ryuu. ia mencintai naruto. Namun ia menjadi bimbang dgn perasaannya
1. Chapter 1

Just you are my life destiny

Author: NamiUzu Reina Ryuu-chan

Genre: romance, angst(?)

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruRyuu

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"kau mau janji sesuatu Ryuu-chan?",Tanya seorang pria berambut blonde

"tentu. Aku kan sahabatmu. Memang kau ingin aku janji apa?"

"Maukah kau menjaga anakku nanti?",Tanya pria itu

"apa? Kau ingin aku berjanji untuk menjaga anakmu?",Tanya gadis cantik yang sembari tadi berbicara dengan pria berambut blonde yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

"iya memang kenapa kalau kau menjaga anakku? Kau tidak mau?"

"tentu saja aku tidak mau",jawab gadis cantik yang bernama Shinryuu ini

"kenapa?"

"kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau dan kushina kan masih hidup, dan kalian bisa menjaga anak kalian sendiri. Kalian berdua kan juga hebat. Lagi pula kalau di minta untuk menjaga anakmu kan sudah ada tuan jiraiya? Masih kurang?"

"ryuu-chan, aku merasa umurku sudah tidak akan lama lagi"

"hei kau ini bicara apa? Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!",bentak ryuu pada sahabatnya ini

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Seperti di paksakan

"ayolah minato,jangan bercanda. Ini nggak lucu",ekspresi ryuu yang cemas,khawatir,marah terlihat jelas di wajahnya

"aku nggak bercanda ryuu-chan. Aku serius",kata minato

"huh"

**~shinryuu POV~**

Aku teringat tentang janji itu. Janji yang ku ucapkan 20 tahun yang lalu. Anak itu sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat. Bukan lagi ninja yang selalu bikin onar dan selalu di remehkan karena terdapat monster kyuubi pada tubuhnya. Tapi keberadaannya sekarang telah di akui. Apalagi setelah ia berhasul mengalahkan pain. Dia orang yang pantang menyerah. Mirip seperti ibunya. Uzumaki naruto. Itulah nama yang ku berikan pada anak ini sesuai permintaan minato dan kushina.

**~end shinryuu POV~**

**~normal POV~**

Ryuu yang saat itu sedang berada di rumahnya segera melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia teringat akan janjinya. Bukan janji 20 thn yang lalu. Melainkan janji pada naruto untuk mentraktirnya makan ramen di Ichiraku ramen. Hari ini memang special untuk naruto. Ia telah terpilih menjadi seorang hokage ke 6 menggantikan posisi hokage sebelumnya nona tsunade. Pelantikan naruto jaga telah dilaksanakan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan ryuu ingin merayakan keberhasilan naruto bersama teman satu timnya. Ya sasuke,sai,naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

"ryuu-chaaaaaaaaaan!",teriak seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang mencuat ke atas sambil melambaikan tangannya

"gomen-nasai naruto-kun",jawab ryuu sambil berlari mendekati laki-laki yang memanggilnya

"ah—kau ini. Biasanya kau tepat waktu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah seperti kakashi-sensei?",jawab naruto dengan mulut yang dimanyunkan ke depan.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf",ryuu berkata sambil membungkkukan badannya berkali-kali

"iya deh. Kamu aku maafkan, tapi…",kata naruto menggantung

"tapi apa?",Tanya ryuu bingung

"tapi…kau harus mentraktir mereka juga!",kata naruto sambil menunjuk segerombolan anak yang telah duduk di ichiraku ramen. Ternyata mereka adalah shikamaru,chouji,ino,shino,kiba,hinata,rock lee,neji,tenten. Ryuu hanya bisa berdiri mematung karena ia harus membayar pesanan sebanyak itu. Ryuu menggerakkan jari-jarinya, menghitung berapa banyak orang yg harus ia bayar.

"na…naruto…kau ini apa-apaan? Aku kan hanya ingin mentraktir tim kita saja. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?",bisik ryuu kepada naruto dengan nada yang marah

"abis mau gimana lagi? Kau sendiri datangnya terlambat. Ini masih belum seberapa…",kata naruto dengan santainya.

"kaaaaaau ini. Bisa-bisa aku bangkrut",masih dengan nada marah ryuu berbisik pada naruto. Naruto tidak menanggapi omongan ryuu. Ryuu hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

"ayoooo semua! Pesan sesuka kalian. Ryuu yang akan membayarnya!",teriak naruto

Ryuu hanya diam selama yang lain menikmati ramen mereka. Karena ryuu sudah tidak mood lagi. Dasar naruto itu,gumam ryuu

Pesta pun berakhir…

"terima kasih ya ryuu",kata seorang laki-laki brambut coklat dengan anjingnya,akamaru dan kiba sambil menepuk punggung ryuu

"terima kasi ryuu",kata seorang laki-laki dengan wajah datarnya,shino.

"enak sekali ramennya. Terima kasih ryuu. Lain kali traktir lagi ya",kata seorang laki-laki gendut,chouji

Ryuu diam saja dengan tatapan kosong memikirkan kebangkrutannya. Semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali ryuu dan naruto. Karna mereka masih punya urusan yang harus di selesaikan.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" ,teriak ryuu sambil memukul wajah naruto dan sukses membuat naruto terpental sejauh 10 meter

"aduuuh ryuu",kata naruto dengan wajahnya yang bengkak

"KAU INI APA-APAAN? SEENAKNYA MENGAJAK ORANG SEBANYAK ITU! KAU TAHU AKU SAMPAI TIDAK MAKAN KARNA HARUS MENTRAKTIR ORANG SEBANYAK ITU! LAMA-LAMA AKU BISA BANGKRUT BODOH!", teriak ryuu sambil memegangi kerah naruto

"tapi kan baru kali ini saja",kata naruto lemas. Tubuhnya digoncang-goncangkan ryuu

"BARU KALI INI SAJA? INI SUDAH BERKALI-KALI BODOH!"

"iya deh. Maaf ryuu… lain kali ku traktir. Kau bisa pesan sepuasnya",mohon naruto pada ryuu yang sudah sangat marah. Orang-orang melihat kea rah mereka. Ingin orang-orang itu menghentikan mereka. Tapi orang-orang itu takut pada ryuu. Bayangkan saja. Rambut ryuu naik ke atas,matanya jadi putih dan melotot,di dahinya ada 3 siku-siku,belum lagi urat-urat di leher ryuu menegang. Bagaimana tidak mengerikan?

**~end normal POV~**

**~shinryuu POV~**

Naruto,kau ini bisa membuat ku bangkrut bodoh. Chouji yang tadi makannya paling banyak lagi. Tak apalah yang penting aku bisa membuat naruto bahagia. Aku senang.

**~end shinryuu POV~**

**~normal POV~**

Setelah adegan "pemukulan" itu hubungan naruto dan ryuu tetap berjalan baik. Naruto telah mentraktir ryuu juga. Ryuu dan sasuke telah menjadi sannin. Naruto menikmati jabatannya sebagai seorang hokage. Ryuu senang melihat sahabatnya telah menjadi seorang hokage. Ryuu yang saat itu tengah bercengkrama dengan naruto tiba-tiba teringat akan seseorang yang di cintainya di masa lalu. Wajah ,sifat ,karakter semuanya sama.

"naruto…", kata ryuu tiba-tiba

"yah ryuu-chan? Ada apa?",mata biru sapphire itu menatap mata orange ryuu

"kau…mengingatkan ku pada seseorang"

"apa?"

"ah tidak. Maaf aku salah bicara. Maksudku apakah kau senang menjadi seorang hokage?",ryuu yang menyadari pertanyaan itu tadi langsung melarat pertanyaannya

"tentu aku senang. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi bahwa aku sekarang adalah seorang hokage",jawab naruto dengan tawa khasnya

ryuu hanya tersenyum kecil

hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Sudah ½ tahun kepemimpinan naruto sebagai seorang hokage. Sampai saat ini belum ada masalah.

Di taman konoha…

"hinata-chaaaaaaan!",teriak naruto pada seorang cewek cantik berambut biru

"tu…tu…tuan hokage…",kata hinata terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepala

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Sudah berapa kali kau ku ingatkan untuk memanggilku naruto-kun saja",kata naruto sambil menatap lekat wajah hinata

"ah…iya. Naruto-kun",wajah putih itu sekarang bersemu merah dan hinata hanya bisa tertunduk malu

"hinata, ada yang mau aku katakan pada mu"

"ah… iya?"

"aku menyukaimu hinata-chan",jawab naruto

"apa?",hinata bersemu merah

"ah tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu hinata",jawab naruto sambil menggenggam tangan mungil hinata

"na…naruto-kun"

"maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Tanya naruto sambil menunjukkan cincin pada hinata

"na…naruto…aku… aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mau",jawab hinata dengan malu-malu

Langsung naruto memakaikan cincin pada jari manis hinata. Secara perlahan naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah hinata. Bibir mereka saling bertautan. Naruto menekan bibir hinata lembut. Hinata pun membalasnya. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata berwarna orange sedang mengamati mereka. Ya, shinryuu. Dia sedang mengamati pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kesedihan. Memang shinryuu menyukai naruto. Tanpa ia sadari dari mata orange itu mengalir sesuatu yang hangat membasahi pipinya. Ryuu yang menyadari hal itu langsung menyekanya dan beranjak pergi dengan raut wajah yang masih sedih

**~end normal POV~**

**~naruto POV~**

Rumah naruto…

Ah betapa senangnya aku. Menjadi seorang hokage,memiliki tunangan secantik hinata,dan mempunyai sahabat seperti ryuu. Tapi apa maksud perkataan ryuu yang ia ralat tadi? Ah entahlah. Ryuu adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dia sangat cantik,baik juga selalu di sisiku, ya meski tidak selalu karma dia memiliki urusan sendiri.

Bagiku ryuu merupakan sosok yang misterius.

**~end naruto's POV~**

^TBC^


	2. Chapter 2

Just you are my life destiny

Author: NamiUzu Reina Ryuu-chan

Genre: romance, angst(?)

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruRyuu

* * *

><p><strong>~normal POV~<strong>

rumah ryuu…

Seorang gadis cantik berambut jingga tengah menangis di beranda rumahnya yang bergaya rumah jepang kuno dengan shoji. Dari matanya yang indah mengalir deras air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis sembari menatap pekarangannya.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau memilihnya naruto? Apa persahabatan kita selama ini tidak menimbulkan perasaan apapun di hatimu?",gumam gadis cantik ini. "aku menunggu mu selama ini hanya untukmu"

Ryuu menangis dengan rasa sesak di dadanya. Melihat orang yang di cintainya memilih wanita lain. Hatinya hancur bekeping-keping apalagi setelah melihat naruto berciuman dengan hinata. Begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Ryuu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya bergetar hebat karena menahan tangisnya

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan pintu. Ryuu langsung mengelap air matanya dan berlari ke depan. Ia berlari dan membuat lengan yukatanya melambai-lambai. Ryuu membuka pintu kayu coklat itu. Begitu tekejutnya ia mendapati siapa yang datang…

"ah…naruto-kun!",ryuu terkejut mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya datang ke rumahnya. "silahkan masuk naruto",ryuu menawarkan

"iya,terima kasih ryuu",naruto langsung masuk begitu ryuu mempersilahkannya

Mereka berjalan masuk menyusuri rumah ryuu yang bisa di katakan sangat luas. Padahal ia hanya tinggal sendiri,tapi kenapa rumahnya seluas ini? Naruto bingung. Sampailah mereka di ruang tamu dan ryuu mempersilahkan naruto duduk.

"kau tunggu sebentar ya naruto. Aku akan siapkan minum dulu. Aku juga ganti baju dulu", kata ryuu seraya meninggalkan naruto sendiri di ruang yang agak luas ini.

"iya",naruto menunduk sedikit.

'_kenapa harus ganti baju ya? Dia kan sudah terlihat cantik dengan yukatanya. Tapi… ya ampun rumah ryuu begitu luas. Dan rumahnya masih beraksitektur tradisional. Sayang ryuu hanya tinggal sendiri',gumam naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling_

Naruto berjalan-jalan menyusuri ruang tamu yang luas itu dan melihat sebuah foto yang dibingkai kayu berwarna coklat di letakkan di atas lemari panjang yang tingginya kurang lebih se-pinggang naruto. Naruto pun mengambil foto itu.

"lho ini kan ayah dan ibu",naruto terkejut mengetahui siapa yang ada di foto itu. "tapi siapa perempuan yang berada di tengah? Ia begitu mirip dengan ryuu"

"dia ibuku",kata ryuu tiba-tiba sambil membawa 2 gelas berisa teh hijau yang masih panas. Ryuu yang sudah kembali dengan menggunakan kimono berwarna jingga yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Kimono dengan gambar naga dan burung bangau berwarna merah menambah kesan indah kimononya. Rambutnya yang di biarkan terurai dengan sedikit hiasan rambut membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Ryuu ternyata mendengar perkataan naruto.

"ibumu?",Tanya naruto

"iya. Beliau ibuku",kata ryuu seraya menaruh nampan tehnya. Ryuu mendekati naruto

"astaga! Pantas saja dia begitu mirip dengan mu. Bagaimana sih aku ini?,kata naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "eh tapi kenapa ibumu berfoto bersama orang tuaku?",Tanya naruto

"beliau sahabat baik kedua orang tuamu naruto. Mereka sudah bersahabat lama seperti layaknya saudara",ryuu menjelaskan

"begitu rupanya"

"ayo naruto, tehnya sudah siap",ryuu mempersilahkan

"ah iya. Terima kasih ryuu",kata naruto lalu duduk bersimpuh di depan ryuu

Naruto lalu meminum tehnya. Tepatnya teh hijau buatan ryuu

"waaah~ enak sekali",kata ryuu setelah meminum tehnya

"terima kasih naruto. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau kemari? Tumben. Tidak seperti biasanya",kata ryuu

"ah iya. Ada hal penting yang harus ku beritahukan padamu"

"hal penting? Memang apa?",Tanya ryuu

"tapi sebelum hal penting itu ku beritahukan padamu, ada yang perlu aku tanyakan terlebih dahulu"

"hal penting? Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?",Tanya ryuu sambil menatap dalam-dalam wajah naruto

"kenapa…kenapa mata mu bengkak? Apakah kau baru saja menangis?"Tanya naruto

Ryuu sweetdrop..

"apa? Mataku bengkak?",ryuu langsung memegang kedua matanya

"iya. Matamu bengkak. Apakah kau baru saja menangis?",Tanya naruto

"ah menangis? Tidak. Ini hanya saja aku yang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini",sanggah ryuu

'_ini pasti karena aku yang tadi menangis. Ya ampun bagaimana aku ini? Naruto tidak boleh tau kalau aku sebenarnya baru saja menangis',batin ryuu_

"ternyata hanya kurang tidur. Ku kira kau menangis",kata naruto

"memang kenapa kalau aku menangis?",Tanya ryuu sewot dengan apa yang baru saja naruto katakan.

"ya,aku kan tidak pernah melihatmu menangis. Dan jarang mendengarmu menagis. Jadi kalau kau menangis aku ingin melihatnya. Ya setidaknya mendengar kan kau menangis itu sudah cukup",jawab naruto memegangi tengkuknya

"hah dasar kau ini! Aku itu bukan orang yang cengeng!",kata ryuu sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya

"iya,iya. Eh ada satu lagi yang mau kutanyakan padamu"

"kau ini dari tadi bertanya terus!"

"yee, jangan marah gitu dong",jawab naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"memang kau ingin Tanya apa lagi?"

"emmm,ini sudah ada di pikiranku sejak tadi",kata naruto sambil memutar-mutar kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru saphirenya itu. "kenapa kau ingin tinggal di rumah seluas ini?"

"ah kau ini mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak penting! Begini naruto,rumah ini adalah rumah peninggalan rumah leluhurku yang di berikan secara turun-temurun kepada keturunannya. Nah jadi aku harus tinggal di sini. Dulu kedua orang tuaku juga tinggal disini setelah menikah. Lagi pula menyewa apartemen mahal. Aku tidak mau buang-buang uangku",jawab ryuu panjang lebar

"jadi begitu. Tapi kan kau bisa menyewa apartemen murah seperti ku"

"aku mau menghargai leluhurku",jawab ryuu

"ok deh",jawab naruto singkat

"sebenarnya apa maksud kedatangannmu kesini?,Tanya ryuu

"oh iya. Hampir lupa",kata naruto sambil menepuk dahinya. "aku sudah bertunangan dengan hinata!",lanjut naruto riang

Bak petir di siang bolong saat itu. Ryuu kaget sekali. Ya sebenarnya dia sudah tau bahwa naruto telah bertunangan,karena ryuu tadi melihatnya sendiri

"oh begitu ya? Baguslah! Aku turut senang",kata ryuu menunjukkan senyum palsunya

"hehehehe. Iya",kata naruto sambil senyum kuda

"kapan kau melamarnya?",Tanya ryuu tiba-tiba seolah-olah tidak tau apa-apa

"tadi siang setelah pesta kita. Aku langsung ke taman menemui hinata",jawab naruto senang

"lalu bagaimana reaksi hinata?"

"wajah hinata memerah. Tadinya ia agak malu-malu. Tapi akhirnya dia menerimaku"

"oh begitu",jawab ryuu mmperlihatkan senyum palsunya

Hati ryuu begitu hancur mendengar perkataan naruto. Ingin rasanya menangis. Tapi ia tidak boeh memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Terutama naruto dan hinata. Naruto dan hinata memang sudah berpacaran lama. Dan naruto telah mengatakan niatnya untuk melamar hinata pada ryuu.

**~normal POV~**

6 bulan telah berlalu setelah acara lamaran hinata dengan naruto. Ketika kedamaian yang telah berlangsung lama,tiba-tiba ketenangan ini terusik dengan adanya surat yang di terima oleh naruto. Bukanlah surat biasa,karna surat ini berasal dari uchiha madara.

_apa kalian masih ingat denganku? Seseorang dari klan uchiha yang akan menguasai dunia dan menjadi penguasa tunggal. Rencana tsuki no me yang sebelumnya memang gagal,tapi ku pastikan rencanaku itu akan ku laksanakan lagi dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi rencanaku. Kedamaian yang telah kalian bangun akan seketika ku rubuhkan. Kalian akan melihat desa tercinta kalian konoha akan rata dengan tanah. Ingatlah ini…uzumaki naruto…akan ku ambil kyuubi dari dirimu…_

"uchiha madara…",gumam naruto

"benar,dia berniat menghancurkan konoha…tidak…tidak hanya konoha tapi juga seluruh dunia",ungkap shikamaru yang sekarang berada di ruang hokage bersama ryuu dan naruto

"lebih baik pernikahannmu di percepat…",ungkap ryuu

"apa katamu? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu di saat seperti ini?",Tanya naruto kesal

"kau ini bagaimana? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan hinata?",jawab ryuu juga kesal

"perasaan hinata atau perasaan mu?"

DEG

Ryuu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya dari naruto

Shikamaru mendesah pelan dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi di ruang hokage ini. "hentikan! Bagaimana bisa kalian bertengkar di saat seperti ini?",teriak shikamaru melerai dua sahabat yang sedang bertengkar itu. "sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah memikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk mengalahkan madara!",seru sikamaru

"baik,shikamaru kau pikirkan strategi mengalahkan madara…",seru naruto

"lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?",tanya ryuu

"akan ku laksanakan besok…",seru naruto

Ryuu dan shikamaru terkejut dengan pernyataan naruto barusan. "apa? Rencana awalnya kau akan menikah 3 minggu lagi kan? Bukankah tidak terlalu cepat?",tanya shikamaru tdk percaya

"iya. Pernikahan ku akan ku laksanakan besok"

"baik jika itu keputusannya",seru shikamaru. "akan saya pikirkan strateginya",sedetik kemudian shikamaru pergi

"ini kan yang kau inginkan?",tanya naruto pada ryuu

"…",tak ada jawaban dari ryuu

"jawab pertanyaan ku ryuu-chan",seru naruto

"aku pergi dulu..",seru ryuu seraya meninggalkan naruto

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan dengan kepergian ryuu,"ku tanya malah pergi.."

^TBC^


	3. Chapter 3

Just you are my life destiny

Author: NamiUzu Reina Ryuu-chan

Genre: romance, angst(?)

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruRyuu

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

Esoknya…

"uzumaki naruto apakah anda bersedian menerima hyuuga hinata sebagai istri anda di saat suka,duka dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya?",tanya pendeta

"ya,saya bersedia..",seru naruto

"dan hyuuga hinata apakah anda bersedia menerima uzumaki naruto sebagai suami anda dan tidak akan meninggalkannya di saat duka?",tanya pendeta

"ya,saya bersedia..",seru hinata tersenyum kepada naruto

"baiklah mulai saat ini kalian sah menjadi suami istri",seru pendeta. "kau boleh mencium istri anda",seru pendeta kepada naruto

Naruto pun mencium hinata. Semua ninja bersorak senang. Pernikahan antara hinata dan naruto di saksikan oleh seluruh shinobi seangkatan naruto dan seluruh penduduk konoha

"mulai sekarang naruto adalah sepupu iparmu",seru tenten pada neji

"iya..",seru neji seraya tersenyum

Di antara semua tamu tidak nampak gadis berambut jingga,ryuu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke pernikahan naruto_. 'aku tidak mau terluka untuk ke sekian kalinya'_

Setelah acara selesai..

"kau lihat ryuu?",tanya naruto pada kiba

"tidak.. aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak datang ke acara pernikahanmu naruto",seru kiba

"terima kasih kiba",seru naruto

"yo",seru kiba seraya meninggalkan naruto

'_di mana kau ryuu?',seru naruto dalam hati_

Tiba-tiba naruto ingat akan perkataan ryuu.'_mungkin dia ada di situ'_,seru naruto. naruto terus berlari dan mendapati ryuu di tempat yang sudah di perkirakan naruto

"ryuu…",seru naruto seraya menghampiri ryuu. Sosok yang di panggil tidak menengok sedikitpun dan tatapannya hanya tertuju pada batu nisan yang ada di depannya. "hey kau kenapa?",tanya naruto heran sambil memegang pundak ryuu. "kenapa kau tidak datang ke pernikahan ku? Kau sendiri kan yang mengusulkan agar pernikahanku di percepat? Tapi kenapa kau sendiri yang tidak datang?",pertanyaan terus keluar dari mulut naruto

"….",ryuu masih saja diam dan tetap focus pada pandangannya

"kau sahabatku ryuu,aku ingin sahabatku melihat pernikahanku…",seru naruto sedih

"sudah ada sasuke dan gaara kan?",seru ryuu. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya tapi pandangannya masih tertuju pada batu nisan di depannya

"sahabatku bukan hanya mereka. Kau itu juga sahabatku. Bahkan kau sahabat terbaikku",seru naruto yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelah ryuu

"sahabat terbaikmu? Benarkah itu?",seru ryuu masih pada tatapannya

"iya kau sahabat terbaikku",seru naruto

"sama seperti 20 tahun yang lalu",seru ryuu tersenyum

"apa?",tanya naruto

"aku pernah dengar kata yang sama 20 tahun yang lalu hanya orang yang berbeda",seru ryuu

"aku jadi tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?",tanya naruto sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya

"sudah waktunya ku beritahukan semuanya. Rahasia besar yang harus kau ketahui",seru ryuu yang sekarang telah menatap naruto

"ah aku bingung maksudmu!",seru naruto sambil memegang kepalanya

'_sudah waktunya naruto tahu siapa aku sebenarnya… bukankah begitu,minato?',seru ryuu dalam hati sambil berbalik kebelakang melihat nisan tadi_

Di rumah ryuu…

Kini dua sahabat itu telah berada di rumah ryuu. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan ryuu mengenakan kimononya

"kau pasti bingung dengan perkataan ku tadi",seru ryuu membuka pembicaraan

"tentu! Bukan hanya bingung tapi sangat sangat sangat bingung!",seru naruto seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"hahahahahaha",seru ryuu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan

"kok malah ketawa sih?",seru naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung

"ah aku minta maaf naruto",seru ryuu sambil mengelap air matanya. Naruto yang agak kesal memajukan mulutnya. "baiklah kita langsung ke pokok pembicaraan kita..",seru ryuu yang sekarang mimic wajahnya berubah serius

Wajah naruto pun juga berubah serius. Ia merasa deg deg-an dengan apa yang akan di katakan ryuu. "aku bukanlah seorang manusia naruto. Aku tidak sama denganmu…",seru ryuu

"hah? Bukan manusia?",seru naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"iya. Aku bukanlah seorang manusia. Tepatnya seorang dewa",seru ryuu

"kau itu tertular nagato ya? Sampai kau menganggap dirimu seorang dewa?",tanya naruto tidak percaya

"aku bukanlah nagato yang menganggap dirinya dewa. Aku adalah dewa yang sebenarnya",seru ryuu

**FLASHBACK**

Di dunia yang jauh dari dunia manusia. Masa jauh sebelum legenda sannin rikudo lahir. Dunia yang berbeda tapi memiliki orang yang sama dengan manusia. Di dunia yang jauh itu bernama _**tengoku no kami **_surganya para dewa. Di dunia itu itu hidup para dewa. Tapi ada 7 dewa besar yang berkuasa. Mereka adalah dewa matahari,dewa bulan,dewa api,dewa air,dewa angin,dewa bumi dan dewa kematian. _**Tengoku no kami**_ di pimpin oleh dewa matahari bernama akira-kami

"tuan akira! Tuan akira!",teriak seseorang berlari menyusuri sebuah lorong istana besar tempat tinggal dewa matahari

"ada apa satsuki?",tanya akira-kami

"hah hah hah… hikari-kami ingin bertemu dengan anda",seru satsuki pelayan akira-kami

"baiklah,persilahkan dia masuk",perintah akira-kami

"baik akira-kami",seru satsuki seraya meninggalkan istana dewa matahari

Hikari-kami masuk ke dalam. "ada perlu apa hikari-kami?",tanya akira-kami

"saya telah menemukan siapa anak dalam ramalan itu…",seru hikari kami

"benarkah?",seru akira-kami

"benar yang mulia",seru hikari-kami

"akhirnya setelah kita menunggu lama setelah ramalan itu. Seorang anak yang akan merubah nasib dunia..",seru akira-kami

"benar. Meski saya belum tahu siapa anak yang akan merubah nasib dunia tapi saya telah mendapatkan penglihatan siapa yang akan membantu anak yang merubah nasib dunia itu…",seru hikari-kami

"katakanlah isi penglihatan itu…",seru akira-kami

"anak yang akan membantu 'anak yang merubah nasib dunia' akan lahir dari kalangan dewa matahari. Seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik yang memiliki ke 7 tanda hewan suci pada tubuhnya. Dia akan lahir dari seorang manusia",seru hikari-kami

"tunggu. Tadi kau bilang lahir dari seorang manusia?",tanya akira-kami heran

"benar yang mulia. Anak itu akan lahir dari rahim ishikawa megumi istri dari pangeran nakatsu…",seru hikari-kami

"apa? Tidak mungkin anak itu lahir dari megumi",seru akira-kami tidak percaya

"ia. Tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi yang mulia. Anak yang membantu 'anak yang akan merubah dunia' adalah cucu anda yang mulia",seru hikari kami

Akira-kami mendesah berat. Ia sebenarnya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan. "baiklah jika itu isi penglihatanmu",seru akira-kami pada hikari-kami. "satsuki,kau hubungi dewa yang lain untuk berkumpul di dewan istana",perintah akira-kami pada pelayannya

"baik yang mulia",seru satsuki

Di dewan istana…

"kita berkumpul di sini karna ada yang ingin ku beritahukan pada kalian. Ini mengenai anak dalam ramalan tersebut",seru akira-kami. "anak yang akan membantu 'anak yang akan merubah dunia' tersebut akan lahir dari kalanganku. Dan dia adalah cucuku",seru akira-kami

Semua dewa kaget. "dia cucumu? Berarti anak nakatsu dan megumi akira-kami?",tanya shiomi-kami,dewa angin. "itu tidak mungkin. Dia akan lahir dari seorang manusia hina?"

"diam kau shiomi-kami! Kau tidak boleh menghina keturunan akira-kami",seru hime-kami,dewa air

"meski dia lahir dari seorang manusia,tapi darah dewa dominant pada anak itu",seru hikari-kami

"tapi itu tetap tidak bisa",seru shiomi-kami

"diam!",teriak akira-kami "awalnya aku juga tidak bisa menerima,tapi bagaimana pun juga dia adalah cucu ku dan dia adalah penentu nasib dunia kita",seru akira-kami yang sudah mulai tenang

Setelah pemberitahuan itu semua dewa membubarkan diri. Saat itu megumi tengah mengandung putrinya dan usia kandungannya menginjak 5 bulan. 4 bulan kemudian cucu dari akira-kami pun lahir. Sesuai yang di ramalkan sebelumnya anak yang lahir itu memiliki 7 tanda pada tubuhnya. Seorang bayi mungil yang cantik,mempunyai warna rambut dan mata berwarna jingga anak ini di beri nama shinryuu. lambang naga merah yang merupakan hewan suci dewa matahari terdapat di punggungnya,kelinci perak lambang dewa bulan di leher belakangnya,ikan pedang berwarna biru lambang dewa air di lengan kananya,musang putih lambang dewa angina di perut seblah kanannya,tikus tanah lambang dewa bumi di pergelangan tangan kiri,kucing hitam lambang dewa kematian di mata kakinya dan burung poenix lambang dewa api di tulang selangkanya sebelah kiri. Itulah 7 tanda hewan suci yang ada pada tubuhnya.

**END FLASHBACK**


End file.
